The Sleepover
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Kim and her cheerleading friends have a sleepover. What happens when Jerry overhears something interesting and hatches a plan to find out how Kim feels about Jack? Eventual Kick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Ok, so I have read a lot of Kickin' It fanfics about the gang having a sleepover and ultimately Jack and Kim ending up together, and I kinda wanted to do something like that, but realistically, boys and girls don't normally have sleepovers together at age 15, I know my mom wouldn't let that happen! So, its gonna be a bit different, but it'll be funny and there will definitely be KICK! I did get inspiration from several other fics I have read, so if you see something similar to one of yours, please know that I am not trying to steal or anything! Also, Kim is a bit OOC in this story, but I try to keep all my characters as realistic as possible!**

Kim's P.O.V

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" my best friend Grace rushed up to me while I was putting my books in my locker and getting ready to go to lunch. "I was just talking to Kelsey at gym and she said that Kelli and Callie said that Emily told them that Bonnie texted her that Erin called her and said that Bree said that she talked to Mika and Mika said that you were having a sleepover tonight!"

"Whoa, calm down, Grace," I exclaimed, "Yes, I'm having a sleepover, and you are invited."

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Grace exclaimed in a ear-piercing scream that would drive a dog up the wall, "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Um, because I knew you would react like this, and I thought it would be better and save my eardrums if you heard it from some other girls; you know how the cheerleader gossip chain works!"

Grace stopped bouncing like a high chipmunk just long enough to consider my statement. "Yeah, your probably right!" she exclaimed, bouncing again, "So when is it? Where is it? Who is invited? How late are we staying up? Are your parents going to be home? What are we going to eat? Are there going to be any boys? What games are we going to play? What are-"

I grabbed the shoulders of my excited friend and cut her off, "SHUT UP!" I screamed. Grace froze. "Thank you. Now, if you were thinking, you would remember that I have a cheerleaders only slumber party every third Friday of the month when my parents go out to their bingo league. It always starts at six and always have a low fat taco bar and hang out in my hot tub eating them. Now, have yo checked your calender lately, Gracie? IT IS THE THIRD FRIDAY!"

Grace, who calmed down, checked the cheerleader calender in her locker, which is right next to mine. "Oh, ok. Sorry, got a bit excited there," she said sheepishly, "So what subject are we dishing on while we eat?"

"You do that every time. That's why I DIDN'T tell you his time. Oh, and I decided that our subject to chat about this month is gonna be boys and crushes! Now c'mon, let's get to lunch." Grabbing my purse, Grace and I headed to lunch.

Jerry's P.O.V

I was walking from Spanish class to my locker, which is near Grace and Kim's when I heard them talking. Pausing around the corner, I heard Grace and Kim talking about a sleepover that night. Oh yeah, its the night of the "cheerleaders only" monthly slumber party. Wait...they're discussion tonight is going to be about boys! Ooh...this might be an opportunity awaiting! I waled to my locker and dropped my books off, and then I dashed to the cafeteria. Grabbing some food, I sat down at the boys table. "Hey Jack!" I started, "Guess what?"

"What's up, dude?" Jack asked, "It looks like you just outran a bear!"

"Well, I ran all the way from my locker. But, so you know how-" I paused when Grace and Kim walked past our table with their lunches.

"So, Kim," Grace said condescendingly, "are you sitting with us today or are you sitting with the karate dorks and Jack?"

"Grace, I've told you before," Kim defended us, "The guys aren't karate dorks, they are really nice. But I'll sit with you guys so we can talk about the-" she paused, raising her voice so everyone in the cafeteria could hear, "-exclusive cheerleaders only slumber party I'm hosting tonight!"

The girls walked away, and I turned back to the guys, "I know Kim's our friend and all, but she can be a bitch sometimes." I told them.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "But she's my bitch-wait! I mean, uh, well, she's not MINE, but she's my friend, I mean our friend, I mean-"

Milton cut him off, "Jack, we know what you mean. While Kim can occasionally scorn others with her shrew-like behavior, it sorta comes with the whole cheerleader persona. Of course, I believe that it is typically a façadewith Kim, because she is extremely generous and kind."

Ugh, Milton switched to nerd speak again. I hate when he does that; I can't understand him...but then again, I can't understand a lot of things, like when the delicious sweet bitterness of chocolate is mixed with the salty, hearty, oily crunch of falafel balls to create a party in your mouth!

"Wait, what?" I asked, "I'm confused. Nevermind that, anyway, what I was saying earlier was that the girls sleepover is tonight, and I overheard Grace and Kim talking about their discussion this month is going to be boys and crushes! Jack, we know you have a crush on Kim, now is the chance for you to see of she feels the same way!"

"How do you suppose we'll do that, Jerry?" Jack asked, but I could tell I got his attention.

"Well, my cousin Deuce is a tech whiz, and he has guys who can set us up with a full spy camera setup. They could be in and out of Kim's house in 15 minutes and have a camera discreetly hidden in each room with video and audio. The girls would never find them, and they could go back the next day and take em all down. We could watch and record the feed, which would be HQ HD, and Deuce could set us up with a 42'' monitor that will show us all the rooms at once. Plus, he owes me, so he'll do it for free!"

"Wow Jerry!" Milton exclaimed, "You don't have a good idea very often, but this is a great one! What do you think, Jack?"

"I think it's a really good idea," Jack said, "but I would feel kind of bad for spying on Kim. Then again, I really want to know how she feels about me."

Eddie, who had been shoveling food into his mouth, piped up, "I'm in! I wanna see if any of those hot cheerleaders are interested in this playa."

"Yeah dude!" I exclaimed excitedly, "It'll be awesome!"

"Ok," Jack agreed, "I'm in!"

"Whoo!" I cried, then whipped out my phone and dialed Deuce. "Yo, D, it's me, JM. Listen, I need to cash in that favor you owe me for distracting the Popo. Yo, man, I know that! Sorry Frankie got caught, but at least you didn't get a stint with him, and you got off with your Glock! Yeah, yeah, ok. But it's easy. Oh, did Pepito's stint end yet? Eight more months? Really? Ok. Anyway, are Ben and Leroy out of Juvi? I need a camera job done." I walked off, chatting with my cousin and arranging the details.

Milton's P.O.V

As Jerry walked off talking with his cousin, I turned to Jack and Eddie. "Did you guys hear Jerry's end of the phone conversation? That cousin of his sounds dangerous! I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Well, knowing Jerry, he'll come back and it'll already be set up and he won't be able to stop it." Jack said. Just then, the 5 minute warning bell rang.

"Oh, I gotta go you guys!" I cried, standing up, "Gotta be on time for Calculus!"

Rushing out of the cafeteria, I stopped by my locker, grabbed my AP Calc book, and then darted to class.

**So, what did you think? That was basically the prologue leading up to the sleepover. **

**I feel like I need to explain a few things: Kelli and Callie are twins, which is why Grace referred to them together; they are identical and stick together, and they are both cheerleaders. Emily, Bonnie, Bree, and Erin are my OCs, and they are also cheerleaders. I don't know if Mika is a cheerleader in the show, but I made her one in this story. **

**Also, when Jerry was talking to Deuce, he was talking about distracting the police while Deuce ran away with his gun from something, but their friend Frankie got caught and served a short jail sentence. Another of their friends, Pepito, is serving a longer jail stint and has 8 months to go. And Ben and Leroy are also Jerry's cousins and they just got out of Juvenile Prison. They are all my OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Jack's P.O.V

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg ggggg! The final bell for the day rang, and everyone in my history class immediately jumped up and bolted out the door. I sat at my desk patiently until everyone else had stampeded out, and then I calmly stood up and walked out. I dropped my books off in my locker and grabbed my skateboard out of the gym; the gym teacher is really nice and lets me store my board there. I head out the door when a hand that I don't recognize reaches out and grabs my arm. I immediately twist around and I am about to flip the guy when another guy comes up on my other side and grabs my other arm. I jump up, do a split kick and a front flip, which gets the first guy on the ground. I then heave the other guy over my shoulder and toss him on the ground. After they are both immobilized, I look at them. Hmmmmm. they look familiar. Just then, I heard a noise from the bushes and I look up.

Jerry and a boy that looks a lot like him came out. "Dude!" Jerry laughed, "I told you Jack would have both of them on the ground in under a minute."

"Wow," the other guy looked impressed, and then he turned to me, "I'm Deuce, Jerry's cousin. Those guys you just flipped were my guys, Ben and Frankie."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man!" I told him, "If I had known who they were, I wouldn't have flipped em! It's a reflex." Luckily, I didn't hurt them too bad, so they stood up and stood behind Deuce, silent and unmoving. A little freaky...

"No prob," Deuce told me, "I understand reflexes. Frankie here's been in this business for over 20 years and he's developed some reflexes as well. That's why I have to hold his gun when he goes on simple jobs." He lifted his shirt and showed me the two revolvers he had holstered on his waist."

Jerry punched him, "Yo, man! This is school grounds! Don't go flashing those things around, we've got tight security!"

Deuce immediately dropped his shirt, "Oh, yeah."

"So, I'm assuming that you guys are the ones Jerry called to put the cameras in Kim's house?" I asked, looking at Deuce suspiciously.

"Blonde, Caucasian, Female, 5'4, resides at 222 E Skylark Dr? Yeah." Deuce informed me.

"Hey guys!" Milton cam out of the school and saw us chatting, "I'm Milton David Krupnick. And you are?" He asked, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Deuce," Deuce said, "Jerry's cousin."

Just then, Kim and Grace walked by with their cheerleading posse. I have a major crush on Kim, but Grace is pretty hot. However, she has a boyfriend, the captain and star quarterback of the football team, Brock. As they walked by, Grace smiled and waved at me, "Hey Jack! Karate dork. Geek. Guy I don't know." She rolled her eyes at Jerry, Milton, and Deuce.

"Hey, Jack," Kim greeted me, "I have to prep for my sleepover tonight. Can you tell Rudy I won't be at practice?"

"Sure, Kim," I told her, smiling. She is such an amazing girl. As the cheerleaders walkied off, I turned back to the guys conversation just in time to hear Deuce say, "-a light based movement activated system that will pick up everything in each room."

"Sounds great," said Jerry, "Now we have to get to karate practice, can you swing my my place later to set up the surveillance system?"

"Sure, man," Deuce agreed. He motioned to his guys and walked off as Milton, Jerry and I walked to karate.

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

"Hey Gracie!" Kim and the other girls came up to me at my locker. "Are we going to your house first or my house?" Kim and I have a sleepover tradition; we always go to her house to set up and to my house to arrange outfits so we don't wear the same thing. On certain occasions we will match, but never during sleepovers, because we always take pics and post them on our blog so that everyone else in school can see how much fun we have. And then feel sorry for their pathetic little lives.

"Let's go to your house first." I told my best friend, "My dad is having business guests over this weekend so our cleaning crew is working overtime today to prepare, but they should be gone by the time we get to my house. Both of our families are rich, and we both live on the expensive end of town, a few houses away from each other. My dad is the CEO of a major video game company, and Kim's mom runs a national chain of health and beauty boutiques. That is actually how we met. When we were 5, our moms both took us for a spa day at one of Kim's mom's boutiques, and we met there and have been BFFs ever since!

We all grabbed our stuff and walked out of school. As Kim was talking to Erin about a back handspring routine the two of them are working on, I was leading the cheerleaders. As we walked past Jack and a couple of people that are on the bottom of the high school food chain, I waved flirtatiously at Jack. He is such a hottie-hot-hottie! **(A/N Can anyone guess where that is from? Hint: from a very old animated Disney show that had two movies related to it)** "Hey Jack! Karate dork. Nerd. People I don't know." I rolled my eyes at the losers of the group. I really don't know why Jack hangs out with such lame people, especially since he is so popular. Getting to the street corner, Kim and I part ways from the other cheerleaders and head towards her house to set up the party.

Jack's P.O.V: After karate practice

Ok, so Jerry worked it out that all three of us could come over to his house tonight to watch the girls. He described it as something "James Bond would do and my Uncle Ernesto would be proud of." I really don't want to know what his Uncle Ernesto does. As Jerry and I walked back to his house (the other guys were gonna meet up with us later), he was rambling on, and on, and on about his cousin Deuce **(A/N Sorry I didn't clarify this earlier, Deuce is based off of Deuce Martinez from Shake It Up)**, so I tuned him out and started thinking about Kim. She is sooooooo beautiful, and she is such an amazing girl. I was so caught up in my daydream about her that Jerry had to snap me out of my reverie.

"Yo, dude!" Jerry exclaimed, snapping his fingers in my face, "We are at my house!" He unlocked the door and we were about to walk in when Ben and Frankie came barreling past us, with Deuce on their heels. They burst into the house, pulled us in with them, and closed the door. This doesn't look good.

"Yo, J," Frankie spoke for the first time, "Boss needs to talk with you, pronto."

Deuce caught his breath and asked Jerry, "Are Uncle Frank and Auntie Maya here?"

"Mami and Papi? No, they are on a business trip with Uncle Frank. Last I heard they are in Rojo Gomez and will be home on Sunday. Why?"

"Good." Deuce grabbed Jerry's sleeve and pulled him into the other room. I started to follow, but Ben and Frankie held me back. Ugh, those guys get on my nerves.

Frankie turned and looked me in the face. "Unless the Boss says you can come, you don't come. Don't get on his bad side or Ben here will rip you apart, limb by limb." They sat down on the couch and we waited until Jerry and Deuce came back. When the two finally came back in, Deuce looked at Ben and Frankie. ""Vamos a establecer el sistema de vigilancia de Jerry porque le debo, pero tenemos que estar en Las Vegas para el atardecer. Vamos a salir tan pronto como sea posible y Jerry, necesitamos pistola del tío Frank para llevar." Deuce said, and snapped his fingers. Frankie and Ben walked out of the house.

"Claro, Deuce, voy a Papi pistola en apenas un segundo." Jerry told Deuce.

I turned to Jerry. "What did Deuce say?" I asked him, curious.

"Can't tell you the details, but they need to get out of here as soon as possible, they have some business to tend to later this evening. Also, I need to go find mi Papi's pistola."

Okay. Now I really don't want to know what business the Martinez family is involved in. Just then, Frankie and Ben walked back into the house with a big box of equipment. They set it down and in the next 15 minutes, they had rigged up a 42" plasma TV screen that was partitioned and monitored each room in Kim's house. Deuce grabbed a metal box Jerry handed him and then he left.

Jerry looked at the system, excited, and turned to me. "Ok, Jack! Now we are all set up to watch Kim's house. Let's get some stuff to make this a real party!" He told me.

"Ok, I'll run to the store and get some soda and chips, can you mix up a batch of your tamales?" I said. Jerry may not be good at a lot of things, but he makes delicious tamales. We split up and I headed for the store.

**How was that? This is a bit of a filler chapter, because I wanted to give a bit of background on the character and everything. I hope the Martinez business wasn't too dark, I thought it would be fun to throw that in there based on what both Jerry and Deuce have said, on their respective shows, about their families. Next chapter, I promise I will get to the sleepover. Hope you liked it, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I have been getting some reviews asking about Jack liking Grace and Kim being a bitch, and I just want to clarify: **

**Jack is totally obsessed with Kim, but he does think Grace is cute, and I made Kim a bit OOC for this story so she is a bit bitchier than normal because I thought it would fit the whole cheerleader clique thing better, although I am trying to make her nice...I hope that clears things up, ya'll!**

**So, onto the story!**

Jack's P.O.V

After I got back from the grocery store, Jerry and I set up a smorgasbord of food in his kitchen. Tamales, chips, salsa, soda, candy, and double stuf oreos! Yum. Around 5:45, Milton and Eddie arrived. Eddie brought some pizza, and we all filled up our plates and gathered around the monitor. After a bit of fiddling from Milton, the system was up and running. We talked for a while about girls, karate, and school, and then I noticed Kim and her friends in her kitchen.

"Shhhhhhhh! Guys!" I hushed them, "The girls' sleepover is starting! Let's just be quiet for now and watch to see what they do."

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

It's 5:57. The girls should be here any moment. I feel sort of bad for ditching karate this afternoon, even though I do it every time I have a sleepover, so I am in my gym room, working on some karate to make up for the missed practice. Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. Yes! The girls are here! I run to the front door and fling it open.

"Hey, girls!" I exclaimed. Erin, Kelli, and Callie stood there.

"Hey, Kim!" the girls chorused.

"C'mon in!" I held open the door and they came in. Rushing upstairs, they dropped their stuff in the den next to my room, which is where we have our sleepovers. When they came back downstairs, I was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, drinking apple cider.

"Have a seat, sit down, relax!" I told the girls, "So, wassup?"

"OMG!" Kelli and Callie said at the same time. They are identical twins, and it is freaky when they talk together and finish each other's sentences, but I am used to it by now. "We were walking home, and out of nowhere, Ryan shows up!" Kelli said. Ryan is one of the quarterback's on the football team, and we all admit that he is so cute! "Anyway, he smiled and we chatted for a bit, and then he asked me out! I am going to Circus Burger tomorrow night with him!" Callie said.

"Oh mi gosh, that is awesome!" I told her.

"Yeah," Erin chimed in, "He is sooooooo cute!"

We all look at each other, and then all burst out together, "Just like JACK!" All the cheerleaders have acknowledged that I have a crush on Jack and they won't make a move on him or anything, but we all agree that he is totally a hottie superbomb! I mean, he seriously is the sexiest, cutest, hottest guy in school. So whenever someone says "hot" or "cute" we all say "Just like Jack!" together. It's just our thing. Just then, the doorbell rings again, and Erin jumps up.

"I'll get it!" she said, and ran to the door. She came back a minute later with Grace, Kelsey, Mika, Bonnie, Emily, Bree, Alyssa, and Leia.

"Hey!" We all greeted each other, and everyone started talking at once.

After about 2 minutes of nonstop chatter, I stood up on the counter and shouted "Ok, girls, listen up! Now that everyone's here, we can eat! Grace, Kelsey, Erin, Kelli, Callie and I are going to change first, and Mika, Bonnie, Emily, Bree, Alyssa, and Leia, you guys get your food first. Then we switch. Meet in the hot tub in 10 minutes!" I instructed the girls, and we all rushed off to do our specific tasks.

I went to my room and changed into a hot pink string bikini with rainbow shimmery fabric over the top and on the sides of the bottom. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and brushed on some waterproof mascara. Coming downstairs, I grabbed two taco shells and filled them with beans, shredded beef, lettuce, tomatoes, and low fat sour cream. Then, I went to the pool room and sat in the large Jacuzzi I have. A few minutes later, all of the girls had gotten in the tub, and we were all eating.

"Ok, girls," Grace says, "Our topic of discussion this month is boys and crushes. So, to start off, who has a boyfriend or a currently standing date?" Grace, Callie, and Leia raised their hands.

I jumped in, "Who has a crush, likes, or loves someone besides a movie star?" All of the other girls besides Kelli raised their hands. Unlike her twin, Kelli doesn't like boys at all. She helps play matchmaker for the rest of us, but she says she isn't going to date for a long time.

Then, Erin jumps in. She is the treasurer and secretary for the cheerleading team, and she is the one who takes care of new equipment, new uniforms, fundraisers, etc. "Ok, now who has a crush on a jock, a bad boy, or someone popular at the top of the HSFC?" (High School Food Chain—us cheerleaders and the football jocks are at the top) Erin, Alyssa, Bonnie, and I raise our hands.

Grace jumps in again, "Ok, now who has a crush on someone at the bottom of the HSFC?" Kelsey and Mika raise their hands.

"And who doesn't have a crush on someone right now?" I ask, and Emily raises her hand.

"Ok!" Erin exclaims, "We are going to go around in a circle and each girl will talk about their crush, date, or whatever, and then the rest of us can comment and we can discuss. Kim, since you are our ever faithful captain, why don't you start?"

**OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger! I know I didn't include a lot about the boys this chapter, and it is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it! I should be posting the next chapter soon. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Here is the long awaited chapter!**

Kim's P.O.V

Kim, since you are our ever faithful captain, why don't you start?" All of the other girls on the cheerleading team turned to look at me.

"Wait!" Grace jumped into the conversation, "I'll betcha I can guess! Kim, do you like Jack Brewer? You know, total hottie and Seaford High's resident bad boy?"

I slowly exhaled and said one small word: "No." All of the girls gasped and recoiled in shock.

Jack's P.O.V

We were sitting in front of the monitor, watching all of the cheerleaders talk about their crushes. I was very surprised that Kelsey and Mika, two of the most stuckup girls on the team, had a crush on someone that wasn't at the same social status as them. I was watching with rapt attention, ignoring Jerry and Eddie whistling about the girls in bikinis.

When Kelsey spoke up about her crush, Jerry whooed. "Man, that is one fine piece of woman! I would love to tap that!" he exclaimed.

I turned around and looked at him, "Man, Jer! You can be such a pervert!" I exclaimed, but suddenly my attention was brought back to the screen when I heard Grace asking Kim about me. "Everybody, shut the hell up!" I yelled at the guys, who were chattering like squirrels. I stared at the screen as Kim took a deep breath. Suddenly, I stopped breathing as Kim said quietly but firmly, "No."

No?! No?! What?! I have seen Kim staring at me, she blushes every time I tease her about having a crush on me, and I really thought that there was a chance of her liking me, at least a bit! Abruptly, I stood up and stormed out of the room. Marching into Jerry's bedroom across the hall, I walked up to the punching dummy he had put in his room for when I came over and started pounding the crap out of it. I poured all of my feelings into beating the dummy. I am a strong, tough guy, and I rarely ever show my emotions and I NEVER EVER cry. But the fact that that Kim Crawford, the girl I have liked since I met her and have loved for the past year, had just shattered my heart into a million pieces had me blinking back a few tears. I was hitting the dummy with all my might and feeling the burn in my muscles when suddenly I felt a cold, small hand placed gently on my arm. In my emotional fury, I spun around and launched a fist towards the person touching me, but I stopped less than an inch from Milton's nose.

"What do you want!?" I screamed at my friend. Normally, Milton was a great friend and a condolence, but right now I just wanted to be alone.

Milton blinked and took a step back because I had never yelled at him like that before, but I know he understood what I was going through. "Um, Jack," he started nervously, "I know you are upset, but I think that there is something that you need to see. Trust me, you will want to see this."

Since I was no longer exerting myself by wailing on the dummy, I had a chance to take a few deep breaths and compose myself. Following Milton out of the room, I sat back down in the living room in front of the monitor, which was no longer playing a live feed. Instead, there was a previously recorded section of the feed on the screen, paused with all the girls looking at Kim. Milton pressed play on the screen, and it replayed Kim sighing and saying "No."

"Oh, so do you just want to rub it in my face that the girl of my dreams doesn't feel the same way about me than I do about her?" I screamed, "I don't want to deal with your crap!" I stood up, ready to walk out of the room again when Jerry and Eddie stood in front of me, leaving me no escape.

"Get out of my frickin' way, idiots!" I screamed at them. Eddie shrank back a bit, but Jerry stood his ground. Now, I guess I was being pretty emotional and unfair, but I was really upset.

"No." Jerry stated, "This isn't what we wanted to show you. Trust me, the feed gets better. Can you just trust us?"

I sighed and sat back down. I really didn't have the energy to fight anymore, I just wanted to give up. "Fine," I sighed. Milton, who had paused the feed, played it again.

"No," Kim repeated, "I don't like him."

Kim's P.O.V

The girls gasped in shock and stared at me.

"No," I repeated, "I don't like him." I paused again, "I **love** him. I have liked him since the minute I met him, and I realized that I really loved him after he jumped in front of me and took a burst of mushroom gravy to the face for me when the Black Dragons were trying to get me at the Swan's Court Cotillion."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh!" All of the other cheerleaders chorused, and then started chattering at once.

"That is so romantic!" Erin cried.

"Awwwwwwww!" Kelli and Callie chorused.

"Do you know how he feels about you?" Emily, always the voice of reason, asked.

"Since you are the captain of the cheer squad and THE most popular girl in school, I'm sure you can get your guy!" Kelsey, who is a great girl but can be a bit stuck up and snobby as well, exclaimed.

"So, when are you going to ask him out?!" Grace asked me.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" I exclaimed, dropping my taco and holding up my hands, "Let me explain. Jack and I are best friends, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me that I do about him. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to risk ruining our friendship because Jack means so much to me. I want to ask him out, but I just need the right time." I told them. All the girls sighed and we sat there in silence for a minute. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I sighed and climbed out of the tub. "I'll get it," I told the girls, "But don't talk about anything juicy without me!" I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, and then dropped the towel on the floor and walked to the front door in only my magenta string bikini. I must admit, the karate and cheerleading I do is really good for my body, and I personally think that I am pretty smoking hot and sexy.

I opened the front door and stood there, shocked, as Jack, who was panting like he ran all the way from his house to mine.

"Oh, hi, Jack." I said, "What are you doing here?"

Grace's P.O.V

After Kim got up to answer the front door, I turned to the rest of the girls.

"Ok, we all know that nobody would interrupt our sleepover, and all of us are here, so is it just me that is curious to see who is at the door?"

All of the girls chorused their agreement, and we quickly piled out of the hot tub and walked into the living room and crouched down by the couches to see who was at the door. All the girls gasped when Kim opened the door to reveal Jack.

"Hey, Jack," Kim said. I was surprised to see him here, but I was hoping my BFF would finally get up the nerve to ask him out.

Jack's P.O.V

After I slumped back down in the recliner where I was sitting, Milton played the feed.

"No," Kim repeated, "I don't like him." She paused, "I love him. I have liked him since the minute I met him, and I realized that I really loved him after he jumped in front of me and took a burst of mushroom gravy to the face for me when the Black Dragons were trying to get me at the Swan's Court Cotillion."

Oh. My. FREAKING. Gosh! Kim Crawford just admitted to loving me and feeling the same way I felt about her. I abruptly stood up again, and the guys looked at me, surprised.

"Jack, what's up?" Milton asked.

I grabbed my jacket and shrugged it on. "I have to go see Kim." I told them, slipping into my shoes.

Jerry jumped up, "Yo, you can't do that, dude!" He exclaimed, "Kim might find out we were spying on her!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care, dude." I told him frankly, "I have to do something that is looooooooong overdue." I walked out of the door and started running to Kim's house, which was about a mile away. I was sprinting with all my might, and I reached her house in about 5 minutes. I pulled my jacket off and paused at her front door, panting heavily. I rang the doorbell and waited until Kim answered the door.

"Oh, hi, Jack," Kim smiled at me. Gosh I love her smiles! "What are you doing here?"

Milton's P.O.V

"Ok, guys, as much as I know you want to watch the cheerleaders," I told Jerry and Eddie, who were practically drooling over the scantily clad girls, "But I am going to switch to the outside and front door cameras to watch Jack."

**What did you think? Sorry to leave you hanging on another cliffie, but I will be posting the final chapter tomorrow as my Christmas present to you. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas, my peeps! I am so happy for all the reviews I got, glad you all love the story so far...I hope you enjoy the final chapter! :)**

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked me.

I quickly collected myself. "Kim, I—" I stopped, coming up with a better idea to express my feelings.

Grabbing her arms, I pulled her towards me and smashed my lips onto hers. She responded almost immediately and moved her lips against mine. They were perfectly plump and smooth, and I could taste her delicious strawberry lip balm. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue against her bottom lip, and she immediately opened her mouth. I pressed my tongue into her mouth and started feeling around her entire mouth, memorizing every inch of her. She threw her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her so close to me, not even a hydrogen atom could pass between us.

Because air was becoming a necessity, Kim and I reluctantly pulled apart and rested our foreheads against each other.

"Kim," I whispered, "I love you. I fell in love with you, hard, the minute I met you, and I have just been falling deeper in the past three years I have known you. I am assuming that because you kissed back that you feel the same way. Please tell me you weren't just caught up in the moment, and that amazing kiss meant as much to me as it did to you."

Kim smiled at me, "Jack, that was amazing. I love you too, and I am so glad you feel the same way."

I smiled and leaned back in to capture her lips with mine. While that first kiss was filled with emotion and longing, this kiss was long and chaste. Kim's beautiful lips moved against mine in perfect harmony, and we stayed there as long as we could. After we pulled apart again, I started peppering Kim's face and neck with more kisses.

"I _*kiss*_ love _*kiss*_ you _*kiss*_ you are _*kiss*_ so _*kiss*_ amazingly _*kiss*_ beautiful," I told her.

Kim beamed at me, but she suddenly pulled away from my affections. I frowned, "Kim, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well," Kim said, "As amazing as this was, and as glad as I am that we finally admitted our feelings to each other, I just realized that I have eleven girls waiting in my hot tub to finish a sleepover."

"Oh," I smiled in understanding, "I'll go, but I just have one question before I leave." I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, assuming that you will be my boyfriend," Kim whispered to me. We smiled and pulled away, and I placed one gentle kiss on her cheek before picking my jacket up off the ground and pulling it on.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" I smiled at my girlfriend as she waved at me and then closed the door. I started jogging back to Jerry's house and arrived there about 15 minutes later.

As soon as I opened the door, the guys started attacking me with questions.

"Guys!" I shouted, trying to get their attention. "I really don't want to talk about it, I am actually tired and I'm gonna go back to my house, but let me just say, tonight was perfect."

I smiled and then walked out the door. Once I reached my house, which was about a block away from Jerry's, I walked in, got ready for bed, and then fell asleep, dreaming of Kim.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I was really surprised that anyone would be coming to my house tonight, because everyone knows the third Friday is my cheerleaders only sleepover. But, I was even more surprised to see Jack at my front door. However, the thing that surprised me the most was definitely when Jack Brewer, the love of my life, grabbed my arms and pulled me roughly towards him, then smashed his lips against mine. I froze, but my mind almost instantly registered that Jack was kissing me, and I kissed back. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt Jack's tongue swipe my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth, and I immediately granted it. I felt Jack's tongue feeling around in my mouth, pressing against every surface, and I smiled into the kiss. This was really happening! I was kissing Jack Brewer! When we finally needed air, Jack reluctantly pulled away from me. I smiled, breathing heavily. Wow, Jack is an AMAZING kisser, even better than I imagined! He rested his forehead against mine and started whispering to me.

"Kim, I love you. I fell in love with you, hard, the minute I met you, and I have just been falling deeper in the past three years I have known you. I am assuming that because you kissed back that you feel the same way. Please tell me you weren't just caught up in the moment, and that amazing kiss meant as much to me as it did to you."

Oh. My. FREAKING. Gosh! Jack just admitted his love to me in what I would have to say is THE sweetest way possible! "Jack, that was amazing. I love you too, and I am so glad you feel the same way." I told him, smiling.

Jack bent down to my lips again and captured them in another sweet kiss. Wow, his lips are so perfect, they are addictive and intoxicating! I have a feeling, assuming that we become a couple after this, that we will become one of those clingy couples who can't take their hands and lips off of each other, but that is ok with me! After Jack pulled away again, he started kissing my face and neck, which felt amazing.

"I _*kiss*_ love _*kiss*_ you _*kiss*_ you are _*kiss*_ so _*kiss*_ amazingly _*kiss*_ beautiful," he said.

I beamed. Awwwwwwww! He said I'm beautiful! I can't wait to tell the girls about this! Oh my gosh! The girls! I completely forgot about them. As hard as it was for me, I pulled away from his kisses. "Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked, and frowned.

"Well," I said, "As amazing as this was, and as glad as I am that we finally admitted our feelings to each other, I just realized that I have eleven girls waiting in my hot tub to finish a sleepover." I explained to him, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, I'll go, but I just have one question before I leave." Jack smiled at me and then pulled me close to him. He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my earlobe, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I broke out into a huge smile. Wow, this is just how I dreamed it would be! "Of course, assuming that you will be my boyfriend," I whispered back.

Jack smiled and pulled away from me, and picked up his jacket, which he had dropped on the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" My amazing BOYFRIEND said. Wow. I can't believe I can FINALLY call Jack Brewer my boyfriend.

I smiled and nodded, and then closed the door. I walked back to the gym and saw all the girls looking at Mika, who was smiling shyly.

"Nuh uh!" Grace exclaimed incredulously.

"Girls!" I whined, smiling as I climbed back into the tub, "I said not to dish juicy stuff without me! And we all know that when Grace says "Nuh uh" that she is shocked about something juicy!"

All the girls looked at me, and Grace spoke up. "Well, we got bored of waiting so we went back to dishing, but Erin took notes to fill you in."

Erin grabbed the notepad sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"Ok, Kim. Here are the deets. We know Grace is dating Brock Canals. Callie has a standing date with Ryan Walsh, and she is hoping it will get her into a relationship with him. As we all know, Leia is the girl to have held a boyfriend the longest, and has been dating Bryan Daglish for the past two years. Emily doesn't have a crush on anybody at school, but she thinks that Frank Wayne is cute and would consider going out with him. Alyssa is going to ask Michael Davis to the Spring Fling. Bree and Bonnie are crushing on Jim and Tim Saunders, the football twins, respectively. Kelli is working on hooking me up with Leo Saliba, the star pitcher for the baseball team. Kelsey, surprisingly, has a crush on the shy African-American karate dork, Eddie. And we were just dishing with Mika, who, very surprisingly, admitted that her crush is that weird, Latino dude, you know the karate dork and dancer?"

Mika interrupted, "His name is Jerry, and I think he is cute."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways," Erin said to me, "That's the dish!"

"Now, we have filled you in." Grace turned to me, "Now you fill us in! You went to the door in only a bikini, and you were there for a good 5 or 10 minutes. Who was at the door?"

"Ok, well, Jack was there, and to sum it up, we kissed twice, he said he loves me, and we are now officially dating!" I quickly exclaimed.

The girls all started chattering at once, exclaiming that it was romantic, and I got my happy ending, and asking me questions. "GIRLS!" I screamed. "I could give you all the deets, but I was caught up in the moment and don't remember everything. All I can say is, it was perfect." I smiled.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Ok, I wasn't really sure how to end the story, I am not very good with endings. So, sorry if the ending sucked.**

** Anyway, what did you think? I decided not to go back into Milton and Grace's P.O.V. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also, I want to make all of my readers happy, so I am considering doing a Jack/Kim M rated smut...what do you think? **

**I would love to reach 50 reviews on this story, it would be a great Christmas present from you guys - try and make me happy please! R&R! **


End file.
